


On Love: How?

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Georgi Popovich - Freeform, JJ teaching Georgi how to love, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, On Love: HOW???!, Selfcare, Unconditional Love, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: Georgi is stuck in his love for Anya but there comes the King of Canada, JJ, to teach his russian friend how to love yourself before loving someone else in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Next to Victuuri Georjay (I just came up with that) is one of my OTPs like gosh look at this they would be so cute together maybe more if I am up to it

Georgi looked down at the picture he had saved from his heart, his one love, this gorgeous beauty Anya. He loved her so much, all those years she was the one thing that made him skate anyways, the one thing that motivated him day for day, competition for competition. But she was gone, slipped through his hands and wasn´t in reach for him anymore.   
»My my«, he heard a silent sigh from across the floor and when he looked up he shuddered. Jean Jacques Leroy, he heard his inner voice saying with disgust, the canadian prince of ice, unbeatable, undefeatable. The King himself. He knew how much Viktor and Yuri hated this guy for being a total douche. Even though he new what to say or do he smiled politely at the younger man. He remembered when Yuri and JJ fought against each other in the junior competition.   
JJ sat himself next to Georgi and looked down at the picture that Georgi had opened on his handy display. He smiled but the critic in his face was impossible to think away. »You really should delete that«, he said with such honesty that Georgi lost his voice and stuttered. Why did this kinda stranger want something so stupid from him?   
»Umm ... could you please not?«, he tried to stop JJ from taking his phone. The younger man skipped through the photos that Georgi had on his phone. Pictures over and over on his phone from Anya, some token from her facebook page and most of them with her new boyfriend ,just a few with her old lover. He smiled at his beautiful Anya and the way she looked perfect in every picture.   
»That´s a really toxic way of living, my friend. Why do you run after that girl when she´s obviously not interested.«  
»Could you please not make me more depressed than I already am?«, he asked with a grim face. He knew that it was not healthy to love Anya but he did and nothing could keep him from doing so. JJ looked up from the phone and focused on the russian. Georgi knew how much of a self loving bastard JJ was. He called himself a King even though he was nineteen which was barely an age for a prince. Where Georgi lacked confidence and selflove JJ was full of it.   
With one tip from his thumb all the pictures were deleted. It happened so fast that Georgi couldn´t even do something against it. He screamed a silent scream, reached out for his phone but it was too late and all the memories from Anya were lost. Her perfect face. The tears were running so fast he couldn´t stop himself.   
»W-Why did you do this?«, he sobbed and the tears made his view all blurry. Suddenly he felt cold fingers against his chin. This kind of fingers that maneuver a dancing body over the glimmering ice. He fell silent at the moment he saw the way JJ looked at him. So superior and majestic as a king looked, he knew what he was doing. Narrow lips showed a thin smile. Did he make fun of him? Of the way he missed the loving face of Anya.   
»You need to move on, dear«, he said and then, his voice turned softer, »Vous avez besoin d´un homme qui vous aime vraiment.«   
»What?«, Georgi stuttered, he couldn´t speak french so he was totally lost. But it had something nice to hear the young man talking in the strange but pretty language. Like a soft river flowing, rushing away all the bad feelings Georgi had inside him. »W-What did you say?«  
»You know what I use to say?«, asked JJ without waiting for an answer, »If you don´t love yourself you will never be able to love someone else and no one will be able to love you either.« Georgi swallowed the weirdness of this moment. He tried to understand what was happening, couldn´t even ask JJ for repeat his words.   
JJ pulled him nearer as if he wanted to go into a kiss. Those beautiful eyes looking at him, as if he wanted to give Georgi some of the love he had left over. »You need to love yourself first, Georgi«, he whispered to the older man, »do it for me, please.«


End file.
